Cameron and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Scott. Overview Cameron quickly discovered that Scott was an untrustworthy person and developed a major conflict with him, especially once Scott was placed on his team in Runaway Model. In order to get rid of him, Cameron formed several alliances with other campers. After a few unsuccessful attempts (because Scott had both the McLean-Brand Chris Head and invincibility at the same time), Cameron was finally able to get rid of Scott with the help of Zoey in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When Cameron almost drowned after they fell into the water, Scott doesn't give him a helping hand and simply just swims past him while calling Cameron a "spaz." A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste In exchange for hiding his secret to Zoey, Cameron asks Mike to form an alliance with him to get rid of Scott, as he doesn't trust him. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Cameron and Mike try to get Zoey to side with them and fail, as Zoey believes that Scott has a sweet side (not knowing he is only pretending). Later, Cameron and Mike glare at Scott for tricking them to dig at the wrong site. Meanwhile, Scott knew that the alliance between the two is a threat to him, but, at the same time, suspect they are hiding something. He then learns from Cameron that Mike suffers from multiple personality disorder. Later that night, Cameron and Mike vote for Scott, but fails because he has the McLean-Brand Chris Head, thus he is saved from elimination. Grand Chef Auto Scott tricked Cameron again in order to get more information about Mike's alternate personality, such as how to activate Vito. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron was shocked that Scott chose Mike to be eliminated, successfully breaking their alliance. Eat, Puke and Be Wary Cameron holds a secret meeting with Zoey to discuss their plan to eliminate Scott. Scott overhears and catches Cameron in one of his snares, hurling him across the island. Later, when Chris McLean is caught by Scott's snare, he blames it on Cameron in order to seem innocent. During the cooking challenge, Scott attempts to manipulate Cameron into an alliance with him in order to eliminate Lightning. Cameron, while he agrees that Lightning is a very strong player, he declines the offer. Both Cameron and Scott make the same dish, toxic mushroom quiche. However, while Cameron's quiche looks fine enough to be eaten, Scott's was terrible, the quiche being green in colour and having an eyeball in it. When Chef made the contestants to eat their own dish, Scott switches his quiche with Cameron's while he is distracted. This makes Scott the winner of the first part of the challenge. At the end of the episode however, Cameron won the challenge and he and Zoey manage to eliminate Scott in a "2-1-1" vote. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Cameron seems concerned about Scott's current state after he took the Hurl of Shame and is placed in a mechanical suit to live and didn't laugh like the other contestants (except Brick) did. It is presumed that Scott supports Cameron over Lightning during the finale. However, when Cameron got hit by an explosion during the challenge, Scott made a sign of approval turning on the green light of his Trauma Machine. Total Drama All-Stars Promo/Cast Picture In the main cast picture, Scott is seen lifting Cameron by his hoodie with an angry expression. Evil Dread Cameron triggers a spring board trap and is flung into the air. Scott laughs at him until Cameron flies right into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Cameron then runs away terrified while Scott gives him a threatening glare. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Scott intimidates Cameron while they are in the Spa Hotel by saying that just because Sierra's gone doesn't mean that Cameron is safe. During the challenge, Cameron uses Scott as bait to attract Fang so he can pull the raft they are on faster. That night, Scott voted for Cameron for that reason, and Cameron voted for Scott because he knew Scott was now angry with him. Zeek And Ye Shall Find As a plan to manipulate Scott and Courtney's new relationship, Mal suggests that Cameron should kiss Courtney and blame it on her. Cameron, although skeptical at first about being beaten up by Scott, kisses her and the plan works how it was intended. Scott pins the entire kiss on Courtney and doesn't confront Cameron about it afterwards, although the latter was eliminated before Scott figured out what actually happened. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Logo Loco-Motive Trivia *This single conflict is directly responsible for the formation of three separate alliances. *Both left the show with serious injuries at their first elimination, which facilitated the use of a wheelchair and full-body cast. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction